monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barroth
Guide Made By: Leeham19 Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Low Weapon Type: Bowgun, Longsword, Switch-axe Armor: Alloy and up Guide: Weapons Since the Barroth has the ability to shake mud all around itself, I suggest either a Bowgun of any kind, or a Long Sword, as the Bowgun can fire explosive, multiple, armor-piercing, or elemental shots from a distance, and with the Longsword, if you press the "-" Button on the Wii Remote, you can strike your target, and jump back to safety just like that. I also recommend a Switch-Axe, since, in the arena anyway, they seem to do a lot of damage to the Barroth. Armor For armor, I can only say that I suggest Alloy and up. Additional Items Get the max of each of the following items: Mega Potion Potion Whetstone(If using the Blademaster pouch) Well-done Steak Crag ammo(If using a Bowgun) Clust ammo(If using a Bowgun) Pierce ammo(If using a Bowgun) Pellet ammo(If using a Bowgun) Sleep ammo(If using a Bowgun) Para ammo(If using a Bowgun) Poison ammo(If using a Bowgun) Flaming ammo(If using a Bowgun) Paint ammo(If using a Bowgun)(This will make it so you don't have to take Paint Balls) Normal Lv2 ammo(If using a Bowgun) Water ammo(If using Bowgun) Barrel Bomb L Barrel Bomb S Paralysis Knife Pitfall Trap(To slow down, and hold Barroth, unless on capture quest) Shock Trap(To slow down, and hold Barroth, unless on capture quest) Herb Cleaner Lifepowder(If you can) Preparation -Take some time before starting the epic battle, to max your stamina, as you will probably be running and dodging a lot. -If you are using a Bowgun, use this time to choose your ammo, and reload. -Whenever the Barroth moves areas, heal, sharpen your weapon if you are using melee, and reload if you are using a Bowgun. Combat General Defense -You will need to know how to perform evasive maneuvers(Tuck 'n' roll, defensive roll, or dodging) as you use them often. -Keep moving is a good idea, and if you have a light/fast weapon, this should not be a problem. If you are using a Heavy Bowgun, try to upgrade and customize it, to make it lighter. For example; Jaggid Fire, Royal Launcher, or Tropeco Gun. -Don't ever stay right in front of the Barroth, as it could charge at you with its head in the ground, which is a particularly difficult move to counter. -Never stand in one spot for a long period of time, because the Barroth can turn and face you. Reacting To Specific Attacks Mud Shake - Getting by a Mud Shake is the last thing you want when hunting a Barroth. If you do happen to get hit, which happens to all of us, a ball of mud will harden around you. While in this state, you will not '''be able to wield your weapon, or use your items, except for Cleaner, which is one of three ways to be free of your muddy prison, but after use, it gives you slight Water Blight. The other two ways are to either run around and wait until the mud breaks off on its own, or to be hit, which deals damage. However, on Online Gameplay, or in two-player arena, your companion can hit you without dealing damage. You can prevent a Mud Shake by focusing your attacks at the Barroth's head, and back, so the mud breaks off, resulting in no more Mud Shakes. Charge - If a Barroth charges at you head on, you're going to want to dodge to the side. If the Barroth hits you, it's going to cause some serious damage. As soon as the Barroth misses, he will pull his head out of the ground, and stand straight up, while swinging his tail madly. Don't get to close, because that tail will send you flying. Roar - Sometimes the Barroth will roar so loud, that all those who are in range of ear-splitting shriek will flinch for a few seconds. General Offense -One thing that will help you greatly in your struggle with this Brute Wyvern is taking away one of his attacks. You can do this by aiming for the Barroth's head, and back. After you do this, he can no longer use his Mud Shake. -The Barroth's weakest points seen to be back of its leg, and its stubby, little arms. Half of this is not true, as the legs are one of the stronger areas on a Barroth. The arms are '''the weakest point on a Barroth. -When trying to weaken a Barroth, remember this: With mud armor, weakest to water, without mud armor, weakest to fire(Mud=Water, and No Mud=Fire)